The present disclosure relates to a device and method for raising a temperature of a battery module in an eco-friendly vehicle.
In an eco-friendly vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle, a battery module is provided for supplying an electric power to a driving motor. The battery module includes a plurality of battery cells disposed and stacked in a housing and a device for changing the temperature of the plurality of battery cells.